As a video wireless transmission standard for transmitting a video or audio via one-to-one direct wireless communication, there is “Miracast” defined by Wi-Fi Alliance, for example. According to Miracast, from a device having a video output function, a video can be sent to and displayed on a device having a video display function, utilizing one-to-one wireless communication.
Under Miracast, the device having the video output function is called a “source device” or “sending-side device”. As the source device, a BD (Blue-ray Disc; Blu-ray being a trademark registered) recorder, smartphone or the like may be given as an example. Meanwhile, the device having the video display function is called a “sink device” or “receiving-side device”. As the sink device, a television (TV), display or the like may be given as an example. Under Miracast, Wi-Fi Direct is used as a method for establishing connection between the source device and the sink device via one-to-one wireless communication. PTL 1 discloses a technique in which, in a system supporting WFD (Wi-Fi display; another name of Miracast), a first WFD device corresponding to the source device searches for a second WFD device corresponding to the sink device.